A Girl's Request
by always.ring.the.bell
Summary: EDITED  She wanted him to go away because she can't take the fact of seeing him like that. But he's stubborn. will he accept the girl's request if she'll beg and cry to him? .AU. SXF lovelovelove


**Standards Disclaimer Applied:**

_(Edited Version)_

**A beginner's work so any help to improve my writing is welcomed. **

_

* * *

_

There was a girl.

_She met him when she needed support._

There was a boy.

_He found her when she needed help._

_

* * *

_

**A Girl's Request**

They didn't talk nor bother to notice each other but they know each other. Maybe? Same bus. Same school. Same year. Almost the same attitude. But the irony here is even though they have the same room for almost eight hours a day of almost ten months, they didn't even bother to talk to each other. As if they didn't see or feel each other at all. Impossible? But it is really happening.

But everything's changed when the girl approached the boy.

The boy was in one of the silent corridors of the school. It was past dismissal time so many students have gone home. No one was passing in that corridor and that is just perfectly fine for the two of them who both loved silence.

Feldt, a pink haired girl usually in her high pony tail sat beside Setsuna who was sitting on the floor holding something on his left hand. He is a handsome-looking guy with messy black hair and almost color red-looking eyes.

Silence filled the corridor. Feldt looked at her hands playfully closing and opening it like a baby. Setsuna on the other hand, looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. He was blank while observing the girl's attitude and he had the obvious evidence that he is not the one who will start the conversation.

Minutes passed and the orange sky became slight indigo indicating night will come and on that moment, Feldt broke the silence.

"Setsuna."

Feldt started, not giving a sight at Setsuna but to the wall in front of her. "The truth is –"

Silence

"I can see you."

Feldt is known for her intelligence and beauty in school. But her schoolmates were not strangers on what Feldt's status is. She is living on her own. Her parents died because of a vehicular accident when she was only seven years old. An aunt of her volunteered to adopt her but the treatment Feldt needed was not given. She was battered. She was not loved and said to be a burden so she decided at a tender age of fifteen to live alone.

She went away and lived alone.

She did jobs not suited for her. She earned hardly for herself because she can't have something to lean on or even someone to support her. But a year after, aged sixteen, she found someone. Someone who she thought would support her. A man she loved and still loving.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

Setsuna clutching something in his hand looked angrily at Feldt but he didn't talk. He just stared. He wanted to say something but he can't.

He just can't.

"I can do this on my own. You taught me, right? So please – " the girl bowed now wanting to have any form of eye contact.

Silence

Seconds passed –

And the girl started to cry.

Setsuna abruptly stood up in front of Feldt. His face showed sadness, broken-heart and slight anger that he can't speak of why. He clenched his left fist and tried to wipe the tears out from his eyes using his other fist. He doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to be pitiful in front of the girl and so he furiously wiped his tears and he didn't stop doing it until his tears subsided at last. Feldt still in her bowed position looked at the boy sobbing hard. They are now looking at each other and a red nose and almost red eyes can be easily observed.

"Set - suna"

When the boy saw the girl's reddened face, he can't fight his feeling any longer. He wanted to hug the girl in front of him and so he did. But when fate takes its role, he doesn't have the power to stop it or even alter it and so the thing he was afraid of happened. He can't hug the girl.

He can't literally hug the girl.

_She met a man two years older than her and the man's name is Setsuna. He knew the girl's past and so he decided to support her. He supported her and then not noticing, he learned to love her too. He vowed to protect her until their senescence come. They vowed to be together until the day they die but the wheels of the playful destiny turned not in the way they wanted but in the way they never seek to happen._

"It's time to rest now. I'm fine – so don't worry." She smiled while still sobbing then again crying.

"Thank you very much."

"For you, I'll be fine so rest now.

Setsuna, not noticing it but tears started to flow again from his eyes. Looking at the crying girl in front of him, he can't really help but to really cry.

A soundless cry.

"_Feldt, Setsuna is – "_

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Seiei – your son is…"_

_A loud cry._

"_Auntie?"_

"_Setsuna, he's gone."_

_**News Flash: A bus accident. 15 passengers were said to be in the bus…..**_

_A shout then a cry. _

And so he's gone.

_Setsuna died at the age of 20_

Because she wanted to.

_It's been two years since he died. _

She wanted him to rest.

_But he didn't stop guarding her. _

She wanted him to be in peace.

_Because he loved her and still loving her._

But she is crying, begging to him.

And so, he fulfilled the girl's request.

She wanted him to rest now – in peace.

And so he's gone.

Forever.

She cried.

* * *

**Any criticism is welcomed. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Review please. **

**Please help a beginner to improve skills (?)  
**


End file.
